The Truth About the Mario Bros
by Supahken
Summary: I rated it PG13 just for it to be safe. Anyways, this is my seconf fanfic, its probably horrible since I was brain storming stuff out of no where, I'll work more on it later.


We all know Mario and Luigi as the "Mario Brothers" who ran the city of Brooklyn with their Mafia family. Nintendo got their money, the kids got their entertainment, but did they know the other side of the story? Well...its time to reveal it... This is my second fanfic. I will make it more detailed and improve it once I have some time. Please feel free to give any comment you want.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
One day, Mario was surfing the net on his new laptop and stumbled upon chat room and met someone named Peach. Mario began his charm starting with a A/S/L and soon he was flirting like crazy. She told him her address and Mario took off to find her in Mushroom Kingdom.  
The next day, Luigi looked all over for Mario and couldn't find him, so he decided to get a detective. The detective couldn't find trace of Mario and told Luigi the only clue they had was that Mario had been using his laptop yesterday. Luigi quickly went online and checked where Mario's been yesterday. He entered a chat room and met someone named Peach. Luigi began his charm starting with a A/S/L and soon he was flirting like crazy. She told him her address and Luigi took off to find her in Mushroom Kingdom forgetting about Mario.  
Then they both start a big adventure getting through all these stages in Mushroom Kingdom to get to Peach, it was a race, each of them were at opposite ends of Mushroom Kingdom. Soon, they defeated all in their way and make it to Princess Peach's Castle. But soon they find out they were both hitting on the same girl when they both reached for the door knob to Peach's room. Peach then came out of the room and decided there was only one way to settle who to go out with...WRESTLE MANIA!!!  
  
Bowser and the Koopas were a band of naked underwear bandits who need to sniff the essence(smell) of different udnerwears to stay alive. Bowser was their leader and the biggest and best of them. One day, Bowser sneaked into a strange castle with lots of guard mushroom-like beings. Bowser called his Koopas to help take them down and they did, soon they found themselves in a room with a princess in it and two Italian brothers wrestling on the ground. Bowser ignored them and quickly dived for the princess' closet and snatched all her undies.  
The Italian brothers suddenly stopped fighting and beat Bowser and his naked underwear bandits good and returned the undies to the princess, saving some for themselves secretly. They then tossed Bowser away form the Castle and spent the rest of the day wrestling. Bowser got really angry and wanted to go back to beat them, but he didn't have any super powers to defeat them. Until a magic witch on a broom and a ghost who calls himself Boo comes and asks if they could be Bowser's slave if they give Bowser magical powers to breathe fire. Bowser thought, Win Win! And he accepted the slaves. His naked band suddenly grew a bit stronger and instead of being naked, they had shells on their backs. Bowser was awarded the best shell which had spikes and fire breathing power. Bowser, the witch(forgot the name...), Boo and the Koopas then returned to the Italian guys in the castle and this time, whooped them and kidnapped the princess and demanded an endless amount of undies to free her.  
  
Mario and Luigi of course, could not afford all the undies since they worked on a pizza shop in Brooklyn so they had to team up on Bowser and went through Mushroom Kingdom to defeat Bowser and save Peach; they decided to settle who will go out with Peach later. But through their journey to get to Bowser, they meet a green horse with a long that could help them and named it Yoshi. They rode it through Mushroom Kingdom slaying all in sight and soon got to Bowser's Castle to free Peach.  
On their way, Luigi lost his interest in Peach and picked up a girl named Daisy and ditched the Mario and Yoshi team. So, ditched, Mario and Yoshi charged into the castle and attacked all the koopas. None were a challenge to Mario since Mario had discovered a strange type of flower in Mushroom kingdom that could allow him to shoot fireballs at people if he eats it. Though Mario didn't like the taste of the flowers, he was addicted to them like a drug and soon, absorbed all their powers, learning how to shoot fire balls out of his hand with out flowers. They also discovered mushrooms that could turn Mario midget sized or giant sized so they stomped the Koopas into smithereens.  
Yoshi learned some new stuff too on his way there and breathe fire from chili, spit watermelon seeds to kill enemies, and breathe ice from popsicles. Yoshi's tongue came in handy and since every time, he had to take a poopy, a egg came out in stead of some brown stuff, he can through the egg and the enemy and kill them. With these new abilities, they saved Peach and Bowser got really angry. From then on, Bowser did everything he could to get revenge and get all the undies and stomp Mario&co. but was defeated every time. This made Bowser grow more and more hatred in him for the Mario Brothers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
